I didn't want to see that
by gari10
Summary: "For the love of God Maura, from now on please keep your doors locked." From Frankie's perspective. I do not own the characters or show.


My name is Frankie. I am one of Detective Jane Rizzoli's brothers. I am currently an office for BPD, and I am trying to become a homicide detective.

She is my older sister. So growing up I was always trying to live up to her standards. She was honest, caring, and protective. I remember this one time a boy was beating the crap out of me at the park. Jane came flying in tackling him off of me, and with one punch he was running home with a bloody nose. Rizzoli's always protect each other. She was also almost always better than me at everything. She could drive better, hit harder, and throw farther. The only thing I could beat her at was basketball and even that was close sometimes.

On top of her being my sister, she is a detective. I look up to Jane and her work, always have. She is the best at what she does, and there is no one else I would rather learn from. She is quick on her feet and her heart is full of compassion. I try to take every case she is on just so I can see her and her team in action. If you want to be the greatest you got to hang with it.

They are an amazing team. You have Korsak who has been around for ages and the most experienced on the force. He loves animals and is not afraid to bend the rules to catch a bad guy. Frost is Jane's partner. He is technology savvy and smart with all things computer related. He is able to do things I never thought could be done. Then there is Dr. Maura Isles. Maura is the chief medical examiner for Massachusetts. She is incredibly intelligent, a genius really. Maura is kind of corky but in a cute way, and she is always impeccably put together. Most importantly, she is Jane's best friend and always has her back.

It was a typical day on the job, and Maura had invited everyone over to her place to watch the Red Sox game that evening. She always had the best beer plus she has the nicest TV; no one was going to turn down that offer. The day was winding down and only the boys were left at the office. Jane had taken off early with Maura to get everything set up for the night. I told Frost and Korsak I would see them there, and I took off a little early.

As I approached the house in the fancy neighborhood of Beacon Hill I spotted the girls cars. I knew I was about 45 minutes early, but I honestly didn't think it would matter. I knocked softly on the door but heard no answer. I went ahead and took my chances with the knob and it turned. I knew the doctor had a tendency of leaving it unlocked because Jane was always on her about it. As I stepped into the foyer I heard some noised coming from the kitchen. I turned the corner and could not believe my eyes. Now granted, I have seen my sister in many different states growing up plus doing some crazy things at the crime scenes. But nothing could prepare me for this.

Jane had Maura pinned up against the fridge. Jane's shirt was off, leaving her in her dark colored bra and pants sitting low on her hips. Maura's head was thrown back against the fridge, her eyes closed. Her skirt had been pushed up to her waist, and one of her legs was draped around my sister's hip; her hands were on the detective's shoulders steadying herself. Jane had one hand kneading the flesh on the exposed thigh and the other hidden between Maura's legs. She was thrusting into Maura so that every time her back was banging off the fridge with a thud. There was a lot of heavy breathing and panting.

I wanted to burn out my eyes, but at the same time I was so shocked I couldn't look away. Before I could turn and leave Maura had opened her eyes and spotted me standing there. She let out a gasp of shock and immediately jerked her leg down off of my sister. Jane was thrown off and looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. Once she saw me, she faced me and tried to hide Maura behind her while also trying to hide her bear flesh. I told them I would see them later and clumsily excused myself out of the house.

On my way out I ran into Korsak and Frost. I told them they did not want to go in there, and they just looked at me like I was crazy. I talked them into coming to my place to watch the game without having to give out too much information. I on the other hand could not even look at the girls for a week.

While on a case I was forced to go down to the morgue to get some results from Dr. Isles. I found her in her office at her desk. I knocked and stepped in once she noticed me. She was professional as always and very scientific while explaining the lab results. As I went to leave, she stopped me by using my first name. I knew what wanted, and I wasn't sure I was ready to hear it.

"About what you saw, Frankie…" she started.

"You don't have to explain, Dr. Isles." She really didn't owe me any explanation. But then she continued by telling me how much Jane meant to her, and how she felt safe and secure with her. How Jane made her feel excited and like she could be herself. She told me she loved how protective she was and how she was always there. And I realized then that everything the doc was saying about my sister was true. That is what made Jane everything she was: a daughter, sister, friend, and lover.

She then finished with one simple statement: "Frankie… I love her."

I could hear it in her voice that she meant every single word. So I looked up at her and made only two requests:

I asked her to take care of her because Jane is not always as tough as she seems. Maura nodded completely understanding what I meant. She has been there when Jane has gone through some incredibly tough things. Some of those things they went through together.

My last request was more for myself than anyone. I said, and I quote: For the love of God Maura, from now on please keep your doors locked. She immediately smiled and burst into laughter as I turned and left the morgue.


End file.
